


Just One

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It started as one drink. I swear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Covert Affairs, Annie + or / Auggie, "It started as one drink. I swear."

Auggie followed the commotion to the bar, using his cane to nudge people out of the way. It was amazing what a blind guy could get away with. Not even the drunker patrons made a fuss at being nudged aside after they saw the cane. 

Once he’d reached the bar, he tilted his head up, following the sound of Annie’s wild laughter and that couldn’t mean anything good.

“Auggie!” Annie squealed, suddenly draped around his neck. He almost dropped his cane at the volume and excessive cuddling. “You’re here! Wait, what’re you doing here? I didn’t call you.”

Auggie patted what he hoped was the small of her back and said, smiling just a little, “The bartender called when you tossed him your phone and started dancing on the bar. Apparently, I’m on your speed dial.”

“Yep,” she said with a breathy giggle, face mashing against his suddenly. “In case I need help.”

Warmth spiraled through his center and Auggie patted her back again, even as a harassed sounding bartender demanded, “Dude, I don’t care where you take her but you have to get her off of my bar,” and thrust what was undoubtedly Annie’s purse and cell into his free hand.

Auggie helped pull Annie off the bar; a couple of patrons that smelled utterly female helping catch her in the descent. She still stumbled, though, until she was pressed along his body. He had to pause a second, get himself in check, before he wrapped an arm around her to brace her, and leading her out of the bar. Everyone had parted to let them through and he was guiding her into a cab soon enough, giving his address because he was pretty sure she wasn’t going to want her sister to see her in this condition.

She grumbled when he tried to pull them out of the cab, obviously reluctant to come out of her doze. She stumbled with him up the stairs, though, and only tried to help him get the keys out of his pocket once, making an inopportune miss that he would never bring up if she didn’t.

He thought, only for a second, about letting her pass out on the couch, he really did. But his mother had raised four boys, hellions though they might have been towards each other, and she’d tried her best to make them into gentlemen.

“It started as _one_ drink. I _swear_.” Annie chirped, clinging to him for balance. After he’d stumbled over yet another chair, he finally stopped and picked her up, scooting across the floor more safely now that it was just his own two feet he was having to guide. 

“Do I want to know who this one drink was with?” Auggie said and, no, that wasn’t jealousy trying to choke him.

“An old friend from college. I haven’t seen her in _ages_ and she was like, ‘come on, Walker, doesn’t the Smithsonian let you drink?’ So I had to drink to keep my cover,” she babbled, waving her arms and flailing herself until he almost dropped her. He shifted his grip until she curved into him and her head nestled into the curve of his neck. “Oh, this is nice,” she murmured, arms loosely coming around his neck.

“Yeah,” he murmured, stopping and slowly running his leg out until his knee bumped into the bed. “Yeah, it is. But now it’s bedtime, Annie.”

“Yay,” she murmured drowsily, clinging when he went to set her down. “Let’s go to bed.”

He stopped breathing, even as he gently settled her on the bed. “You’re going to bed. I’m sleeping on the couch,” he finally said, trying to pry her arms from around his neck.

“Stay,” she said, bordering on a whine. “I’m tired of sleeping alone.”

And he closed his eyes out of habit at the want the curled up around his soul and squeezed. She was drunk, seriously impaired, and he was not the kind of asshole who took advantage of that.

“Annie…,” he said, pressing his face into her cheek.

“We’ll just sleep,” she said quietly, tugging at him gently. “We’ll just sleep, I swear. It’ll be fine.”

And maybe he was just weak, maybe Annie made him weak, because he gave in, tugged his jacket off and tossed into in the direction of the chair in the corner, and crawled in beside her, curling around her.

“It started as one drink,” she murmured again before she fell to sleep.

He hesitated, then pressed a kiss to her strong jawline, twisted down to pull off the spike heels that were digging into his shins, pulled the blanket up around them, and went to sleep. He’d make sure she realized in the morning that it all started with one drink.


End file.
